Twas the Night Before Christmas, Tommy Style!
by celrock
Summary: Two-year-old Tommy, tells his one-year-old brother Dil, the story of Twas the Night Before Christmas, in his own words. Takes place on the Christmas Eve during my Fan Fic story, What is Christmas Anyway? Hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: I would have waited to post this until this evening, but I won't be able to upload at such time, as I'll be off celebrating Christmas with my folks, and iPhone bound at that point, so, you get my special Christmas treat in time for ChristmasEve and Christmas, several hours earlier than it should have been released. And, the other thing I wanted to point out, is that the actual poem, rewritten to sound more like a two-year-old rugrat telling the story, is centered. Was also going to put it into italics, but MS Word is being uncooperative, so, centering it, will have to do. Now, on with the story! Hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas, to all of my Rugrat fans!

Twas the Night before Christmas, Tommy Style!

Summary: Two-year-old Tommy, tells his one-year-old brother Dil, the story of Twas the Night Before Christmas, in his own words. Takes place on the Christmas Eve during my Fan Fic story, What is Christmas Anyway? Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, Jesse Barrow owns Jesse, TCKing12 owns Peter,TheUnkownAuthor owns Bassem, and Tropical Blue Jey owns Courtney.

Cast of Characters

Tommy: Story Narrator and himself

Chuckie: himself, and Tommy's partner in bed

Kimi: herself, and one of the children

Dil: himself, the audience, and one of the children

Peter: Santa Clause or St. Nick

The Reindeer

Bobby Generic: Dasher

Jesse: Dancer

Susie: Prancer

Phil: Vixen

Zack: Comet

Bassem: Cupid

Courtney: Donder

Lil: Blitzen

Our Story Begins

Location: The cabin in the mountains, December 24, 2013

It was Dil's second Christmas, Tommy's third Christmas, but his second one at the cabin in the mountains they rented during the Santa Experience episode, and Dil's first time there. Finally, it was the evening of Christmas Eve, and time for everybody to go to bed, but try as he might, Dil just couldn't get to sleep, so, with a twinkle in his eye and a smile, Tommy got an idea.

"Wanna hear a story Dilly?" Tommy asked.

"Story! Story! Yes please!" Said Dil.

"Ok Dilly, this is the story, of what happens, on the night before Christmas." Said Tommy, as he sat on the floor in front of Dil, and opened up a giant popup book of Twas the Night Before Christmas, that covered his lap.

Dil clapped his hands and giggled.

"Are you ready Dilly?" Tommy asked.

Dil quieted down, and smiled up at his big brother, ready to hear the story.

"Ok Dilly, let's go." Said Tommy, as he began his tale.

On the night before Christmas, and all through the housey

Not a baby or doggy was playing, not even a mousey;

The socks were hung by the fireplace,

Waiting for Peter Clause to come from the North Pole, or maybe, outside space?

Kimi and Dilly were asleep in their crib and beds,

Dreaming of sugar, plums, and fairies, dancing in their heads;

And Chuckie in his glasses, and me in my diapie,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nappy,

When out in the yard there was a loud crash,

I sat up in bed and said, "What was that?"

Away to the winblow I ran very fast,

Opened the curtins, and saw what made the crash.

The moon shined bright on the new-fallen snow

It looked like the daytime, down below,

When, what to my curious eyes should appear,

But a tiny sleigh, and elevendy, I mean, uh, eight baby reindeer,

With a little old driver, no not grandpa,

It could only be one person, that's right, Peter Clause!

Much faster than Dectar his friends they came,

And he stomped, and yelled, and called them by name;

"Now, bobby Generic! now, Jesse! now, Susie and Phil!

On, Zack! on Bassem! on, Courtney and Lil!

Climb to the top of the porch! Climb to the top of the wall!

Now crawl away! crawl away! crawl away all!"

Like leaves on a windy day, look at them fly,

Just like the clouds and a airplane, up in the sky!

So up to the house-top the baby reindeer flew,

With a sleigh full of toys, and Peter Clause too.

And then, in a tinkling, I heard on the roof

The tipping and toeing of each little foot.

As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,

Down the chimney Peter Clause came with a bound.

He was dressed all in a gray Confederate uniform, from his head to the stoop,

And his clothes were covered in snow, not Spike or spikfi's poop;

A bag of toys he carried piggyback,

And he looked like daddy opening his pack.

His eyes - how they tinkled! his dimples looked like berries!

His cheeks smelled like roses, his nose was a cherry!

His mouth was tied up like Lil's bow,

And his chin was covered, in white snow;

The stick of a lollipop he held tight in his teeth,

And the wrapper circled his head like a wreath;

He had a big happy face and a little round tummy,

That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly, oooh yummy!

He was fluffy and lump, a jolly king elf,

And I giggled when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon letted me know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the socks; then turned, letting out a burp,

And laying his finger nextest to his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he goes;

He sprang to his sleigh, his baby reindeer gave a giggle,

And away they all flew with a jult and a jiggle.

But I heard him shout, as he flew out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all babies, and to all babies, a nighty-night-night."

"Did you like that story Dilly?" Tommy asked, as he closed the popup book, and tossed it on to the floor.

Dil nodded and yawned, ready to fall asleep. So the two Pickles toddlers climbed into their Reptar and Goober sleeping bags, closed their eyes, and went to sleep, eager to awaken on the morning, of Christmas day.

The End


End file.
